Phaseshift VX-S
} |Align= } |Name = Phaseshift VX-S |Image = Phaseshift VX-S.png |Description = Equipped with an experimental regenerating power core, the Phaseshift VX-S has no use for traditional ammunition, and can switch between semi-auto and bolt action firing modes to fit the engagement range. |Empire = VS |Weapon Type = Sniper Rifles |Can Use = Infiltrator |Fire Rate = 184 |Velocity = 550 |Range = Long (Bolt-Action mode), Mid (Semi-Auto) |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto, Bolt-Action |Headshot = 2.2x (Bolt-Action mode) 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 400/10 |MinDamage = 334/85 |MaxDamage2 = 550/10 |MinDamage2 = 350/400 |Reload Speed = |Ammunition = 6(Uncharged, Before overheat), 2(Charged, Before overheat)/Heat |Hip Accuracy = 5.5/6/6/6.5/0.8 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0.2/0/0.55/0.8 |Vertical Recoil = 4.5 Bolt-Action, 1.2 Semi-Auto |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.2 |Recoil Angle = 6/15 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 6 |First Shot = 1 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} The Phaseshift VX-S, is one of the faction specific sniper rifles that belongs to the Vanu Sovereignty. It is the only sniper rifle to utilize heat dispersion mechanic that allows rogue Infiltrators to not worry about running out of ammunition. By default it is semi-automatic with each shot adding to the heat bar (by 180, 6 round per Magazine), but the fire mode can be changed to Bolt-Action (adding 800 Heat per shot, 2 shots per Mag). Upon overheating heat bleedoff is delayed by 1 second in addition to the normal delay of one second after every shot. It's not possible to manually reload weapon to dispose of heat. The mechanics of the Phaseshift allow infiltrators to stray away from ammunition sources and take up sniping spots in obscure locations that would otherwise be impractical. Additionally, Phaseshift is the only Bolt-Action sniper rifle with no bullet drop. Bolt-Action shots have the ability to one-hit headshot kill standard infantry at ranges up to 255m, and can one-hit headshot non Nano-Armor Cloaking infiltrators at ranges up to 342m. Equipping a suppressor would cause bullet to vanish after certain range, causing unequipping suppressor mandatory for extreme long range (400m+) sniping. Attachments History *January 12, 2017 Hotfix **Semi-auto and Bolt-action are now separate firing modes **Semi-auto and Bolt Action firing modes now use different crosshairs **The charge-up mechanic has been removed **Weapon can no longer be manually reloaded **Adjusted bolt-action muzzle special effects **Semi-auto heat per shot from 200 to 190 (6 rounds per mag) **Bolt-action heat per shot from 1000 to 800 (2 rounds per mag) **Upon overheat, 1 second cooldown **Heat bleedoff from 334 to 500 **Heat delay per shot from 700ms to 1000ms **Recoil recovery delay from 0ms to -150ms **Recoil recovery of semi-auto from 10 to 15 **Recoil recovery rate acceleration from 1000 to 300 **Bolt-action vertical recoil from 1.2 to 4.5 **Bolt-action headshot multiplier from 2.1x to 2.2x **Max damage range from 8m to 10m **Min damage range from 260@200m to 334@85m **''Dev Note: This weapon has been revamped to provide two firing modes (semi-auto and bolt-action) that can be swapped between mid-stream. The result should be a weapon that has similar effectiveness to traditional bolt-action weapons, with the flexibility to compete at shorter ranges.'' Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Infiltrator